Writing is My Life
by Shippos-gurl
Summary: When Shigure and Yuki decide to visit Ayame's shop, Ayame questions Shigure's job choice. Can Shigure defend his job and prove that he is not slacking off?


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or it's characters. But I do own this story.**

**Warnings: Hmm...nothing too important I do say 'God' once.**

**Main characters: Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Mine**

_Hello everyone and welcome to my third story! It's a Fruits Basket one this time hooray! Please review once you have finished reading. It's just a one-shot but I thought it was pretty good, so enjoy!_

* * *

Writing is My Life

Shigure leaned back in his chair thinking. He sighed, what a bad day to have writers block. His manuscript was due soon, but he just couldn't think straight. The house was perfectly quiet. Kyo and Tohru had left to do some shopping, leaving Shigure and Yuki home alone. So why was it so hard for Shigure to think? Maybe the house was just too quiet. He put down his pencil and paper and looked to Yuki who was sitting in the chair opposite of himself.

"So Yuki," Shigure started. "Wanna to play a game?" Yuki looked over at Shigure his cold eyes examining him. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your manuscript?"

"I am currently experiencing writer's block, but not to worry. It's OK if my manuscript is a few days late," Shigure said as he gave Yuki a wide smile.

_Right, Shigure. I remember the last time your manuscript was late. Your poor editor came to our house in a huge huff. She looked like she was going to wring your neck._

"So Yuki," Shigure continued. "Would you like to do something fun?"

"Not really," Yuki said as he got up from his chair. "I think I will make myself a snack." And with that, Yuki left the room. "Oh come on Yuki," he called to him. "You're never any fun!" But just as Shigure was yelling the phone rang. Shigure sprung from his chair raced to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hello, Gure-san!" cried the voice of Ayame Sohma from the other line.

"Hey, Aya, perfect timing, I was just looking for someone to-"

"Not now Gure-san. I must talk to my darling Yuki at once!"

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I can go get him for you."

"Thank you so much," Ayame said as Shigure went to the kitchen to find Yuki.

"Yuki," Shigure said to Yuki who was sitting down at the kitchen table with nothing to eat. "Hey, Yuki, you said you were getting something to eat." Yuki, who had really just said that so he could get away from Shigure, looked from Shigure to the phone in his hands and got ready to evacuate once again. "Oh come now Yuki, you look like you are going to have a seizure. It is just your brother on the phone."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yuki said slowly getting out of his chair and backing away.

"But, Yuuukiii," Shigure whined. "He needs to talk to you, it sounded pretty urgent."

"Fine," Yuki said, whipping the phone out of Shigure's hands. "Hello?" Yuki said, annoyed. He left the room, leaving Shigure alone once again.

_I wonder what was so important that Aya couldn't wait to tell Yuki. _

Yuki was back quickly. He slammed the phone down on the receiver, grabbed his coat, and started to head out the door. Shigure was quick to stop him. "Where do you think you are going Yuuukiii?" Shigure said quickly cutting Yuki off.

"None of your business, Shigure! Why do you have to be so annoying?" Yuki said, trying to push Shigure out of the way. Shigure gave Yuki a sad look. "I am only concerned about your safety!" Yuki gave Shigure a disapproving look but decided to answer his question. "Just to Aaya's shop, now can you move?"

"I was invited too, right?" Shigure asked, still blocking the way.

"Yes, but that does not necessarily mean you have to come."

"Of course, it does. Besides, I have not been to Aaya's shop in ages." So Shigure grabbed his coat off the rack and, even though Yuki disapproved, went with him to Ayame's shop.

Shigure and Yuki peered though the glass door of Ayame's shop. Ayame was nowhere in site, but Mine was busy quickly sewing a dress. Yuki blushed as he pushed open the door and stormed inside.

"Mine-san! Are you done _it_?"

"Oh yes, Yuki-kun! Ayame-san is busy sewing that dress especially for you!"

"For _YOU_ Yuki?" Shigure asked with a sly smile on his face as he also entered the shop. "I never knew you were that type of guy, or should I say_ girl_?

"No it's not like that!"

"So what is it then?"

"Well…um…it's…ah…"

"Oh!" Mine gasped. "Did you not tell Shigure-san about the dress for Tohru-kun?"

"Hmm…" Shigure said, his smile widening, "a dress for Tohru-kun? A love dress perhaps?"

"You idiot! Did you not even remember? It's Honda-san's birthday next week."

"Oh yes! So it's a birthday present, that's why you needed it immediately."

"Yah, but why are you not sewing it, Mine-san?"

"Oh, that's because Ayame-san said he would do it himself. He said he wanted it to be _special_."

"Special? That doesn't sound good. I think I will go and see what he is doing…"

"No, you mustn't!" Mine yelled as she grabbed Yuki's shirt. Yuki flinched hoping she wouldn't come any closer than that.

"I'm very sorry Yuki-kun, but Ayame-san said that you were not allowed to come in."

Yuki groaned. "Great," he said through clenched teeth. Shigure started walking to the door. "And just what are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Well, Aaya didn't say anything about me coming in, did he?"

Mine pondered for a minute then smiled at Shigure. "No he didn't, so I suppose you can go in!"

"Great! Thank you very much Mine-chan!" Shigure said as he patted Mine on the head and headed into Ayame's back room.

"Guess who!" Shigure sung as he entered the room.

Ayame turned and smiled as Shigure. "Well hello there Gure-san! Did you miss me?" But Shigure couldn't respond; for he was staring intensively at the dress Ayame was sewing. His mouth was hung open in awe, his chocolate eyes gleamed at the amazing specimen. He reached out his hand and patted the dress. "Aya, this is amazing."

"You like? I can make you one too if you wish." Ayame laughed heartily and gestured for Shigure to take a seat opposite from himself. The dress Ayame had in his hands was a sky-blue with a white lace lining around the top. He was just about to finish sewing the bottom when Shigure had barged in.

"It really is Aya! Maybe your best work yet."

"It's only the best for my little Tohru-kun, especially on her birthday."

"You are truly talented at your job. Maybe you should teach me sometime!" Shigure laughed as he rested his head on his hand.

"Yes, yes I am! But so are you. I have read your stories and they are very good."

"Thank you, Aaya! I am finishing up the manuscript for my latest book right now!"

"But Gure-san," Ayame said as a puzzled look slid onto his face. "If you are finishing it right now shouldn't you be working on it _right now_?"

"Well...yes. But I decided to take a little break and come visit you!"

"I appreciate that Gure-san. But you should really finish up your manuscript. Isn't it important to you?"

"I guess…"

"YOU GUESS?" Ayame looked completely shocked as he rose from his seat. "Writing should be your life, the most important thing to you, the most exhilarating experience you have ever had! You cannot just _guess _at your career, you must _love _it!"

"I do!"

"Or do you _guess _you do?"

"No, Aaya, I really do!"

"Then how come you don't take it seriously? How can you write if you don't take it seriously? Why do you even like writing?"

Shigure pondered. Why did he like to write? He had always liked writing. It had been his way to tell something to someone without them getting annoyed by him. It had always let him escape from the Sohma house. It had always let him express himself. It was just his favorite thing to do.

"Well it's easy for you to have fun with your job when you have a cute worker like Mine-chan working for you."

Ayame laughed. "Yes it is! But it's not easy making clothes. And I know it's not easy writing stories. But you're a great writer Gure-san! I can almost hear you talking to me as I read the words in your stories!"

"But…but Aya…well…you are just…" Shigure's face darkened and then he exploded with anger. "Aya it's just not fair that you're better at your job than I am! I want to be as good as you! God, I feel like a stupid idiot even having this conversation with you. I know you will be better than me. You will always be so, frickin, better than me!" Shigure's fists clenched as he rested back in his chair. Ayame had seen him explode like that before, but it rarely happened. Ayame put a sympathetic hand on Shigure's but Shigure flinched away. "It's not time for one of your games Aya." He murmured.

"I never said it was, Gure-san, calm down. Listen, I didn't mean to offend you. I don't think I'm better than you! In fact I am always jealous of how successful your books are."

"Aya…really?"

"Why else do you think I work so hard at my job?" Shigure paused. So he is jealous of Aya yet Aya is jealous of him.

"Well Aya, we're best friends. There's no sense in fighting like this. I guess your right…I should really finish my manuscript. I should take my job seriously. Good bye Aaya." Shigure stood up and turned to leave. But as he went to leave he felt Ayame's cold hand grip his wrist.

"You can go and be a responsible writer, Gure-san, but only after you have tea and watch me finish this beautiful dress!" They both laughed as Shigure sat back down.

Shigure and Ayame returned from the back room. They had wide smiles on their faces as they presented the dress to Yuki. Yuki smiled and praised his brother. "Well Nii-san it looks like you have finally done something right. This dress is fabulous!"

"Only the best for _my_ little Tohru-kun."

_HIS TOHRU?_

"Thanks," Yuki mumbled as he grabbed Shigure and stormed out the door.

"Ouch! Yuki you're hurting me again." Shigure whined.

"Good bye Yuki-kun and Shigure-san! You're welcome!" Mine yelled as she waved to them.

"Yes good by my darling Yuki and Gure-san!" Ayame chanted. And with that they were gone.

Shigure could be seen intensively scribbling down the rest of his manuscript back at the Sohma house. A creak of the door interrupted him as Kyo and Tohru came back from shopping.

"Honda-san and Kyo-kun are back Shigure. Maybe _they_ can play a game with you now." Yuki said as he went to greet them.

"It's quite alright Yuki-kun. I think I would like to finish up my manuscript, right now." Yuki gave Shigure a confused look.

"We can't play games all the time little Yuki! Writing is my job after all." Shigure said as he picked up his pencil and continued to write.

_THE END_

* * *

_kun- Honorifics put on the end of young boy's names._

_san- Basically the same as Mr or Mrs Honorifics for someone older and superior to you or someone you don't know very well._

_chan- Honorifics put on the end of younggirl's names._

_Nii-san- older brother_

_And that's that. No sappy ending no lovey-dovey stuff. But I hope you did enjoy it. I know I had a great time making it. I'll see at my next story _The Rabbit's Kiss! And once again, please review!


End file.
